1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image decoding apparatus and the like that receive an encoded image from an image transmission apparatus and that decode the image received from the image transmission apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) scheme is presently being examined as a new image codec standard (see JCTVC-N1005, “High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) Range extension text specification draft 4”). The HEVC scheme enables transmission and reception of high-quality images with low bit rates, compared to existing schemes. It is anticipated that transmission and reception of data, including images, will be carried out more actively in future.
There have recently been an increasing number of services for the processing of data including images, in which information related to images, such as subtitles, broadcast program information, advertisements, or commercial breaks, or information used to improve user convenience is attached to the images. In such services, unnecessary information may be provided.